We Broke Up
by dyoreo12
Summary: Haechan yang kecewa dengan kekasihnya Mark Lee akhirnya meminta putus dari pria Kanada itu dan Mark menyanggupi permintaanya setelah saling berteriak terhadap satu sama lain. Tapi setelahnya mereka sadar kalau baik Haechan maupun Mark masih mencintai serta membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bagaimana selanjutnya..? [ONESHOOT/MARK/HAECHAN/MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN/NCT/SPECIAL FOR LEE DONGHYUCK]


**Title : We Broke Up**

 **Cast**

 **\- Lee Haechan / Lee Donghyuck**

 **\- Mark Lee**

 **Other Cast**

 **\- NCT members**

 **Genre**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Drama**

 **Summary : Aku minta maaf kalau aku bukan pria yang tampan seperti Jaehyun hyung, bukan pria yang suaranya bagus seperti Taeil hyung, dan bukan pria yang selalu membelamu kalau kau salah seperti Doyoung hyung.. tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku adalah pria yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu disaat kau sedih maupun kau senang, aku juga pria yang akan selalu menerima segala sumpah serapahmu dengan lapang dada walaupun aku lebih tua darimu, dan yang terpenting.. aku adalah pria yang akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku mati Lee Donghyuck.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **1st YAOI FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **Note for All Markhyuck Shipper or Haechan Stan : Believe what you want to believe.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYS...**

* * *

Semua member NCT 127 baru saja tiba di dorm mereka setelah menyelesaikan semua schedule mereka hari ini, beberapa member ada yang langsung menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan dan ada pula yang memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sofa ruang bersantai mereka.. Namun maknae NCT 127 yang terakhir masuk ke dalam dorm malah memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya langsung bahkan diikuti dengan suara dentuman pintu yang cukup keras membuat kakak-kakaknya cukup dibuat terkejut.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Doyoung yang keluar dari dapur tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Molla.." Jaehyun melirik adik Kanada nya yang hanya terdiam di samping Johnny, "Mark, kalian ada masalah?"

Mark tersentak kaget begitu namanya disebut oleh Jaehyun, dia melihat sekeliling dorm yang kini semua mata kakak-kakaknya tertuju padanya, kalau begini Mark jadi bingung mau menjelaskan apa karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap Haechan akhir-akhir ini..

Taeyong membuka suaranya, "Kalau kalian ada masalah, segera selesaikan.. aku pusing melihat kalian yang marahan begini."

Yuta menyetujui ucapan sang leader, "Ke kamar sana, bicara dengan Donghyuck.."

"Tapi hyung.."

" _Do it Mark_.." Sela Johnny dengan bahasa Inggrisnya membuat Mark mau tidak mau melangkahkah kakinya ke kamar dirinya serta Haechan.

Begitu dia masuk ke kamar, aroma mawar memasuki indera penciumannya. Aroma ini berasal dari lilin yang sengaja ditaruh Haechan di kamar mereka dan Mark pun suka-suka saja dengan itu.. Mark melihat Haechan yang duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan ponselnya serius. Mark tahu kalau Haechan menyadari keberadaannya cuma entah kenapa anak itu masih tetap tidak memperdulikannya.. padahal biasanya Haechan selalu menempelinya kalau di kamar.

"Donghyuck-ah.." Panggil Mark sembari menghampiri Haechan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mark namun tak dijawab oleh Haechan, "Kau sakit?" Lanjutnya, namun lagi-lagi tak mendapat tanggapan dari Haechan.

"Kalau kau diam terus aku juga bingung Donghyuck.." Keluh Mark frustasi, lebih baik Haechan meneriaki nya dengan segala sumpah serapah sehingga dia tahu kesalahannya daripada diam begini saja, "Haechan-ah.. aku bukan peramal yang bisa membaca pikiranmu kan? Jadi kalau kau tidak bicara begini, aku mana tahu kesalahanku."

Haechan tetap saja tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya membuat Mark jengah dan menarik ponsel itu lalu menyimpannya di saku celananya, dia duduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap kedua mata Haechan yang menatap nya tajam.

"Kembalikan Mark."

"Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikan aku bicara.." Sahut Mark.

Haechan mendengus, "Kenapa tidak suka? Ini hidupku Mark, kau tidak bisa seenaknya denganku!"

"Lee Donghyuck, kau ini kenapa lagi?" Mark mengerang frustasi, "Kita sedang dalam masa comeback bersama 127 dan Dream, lalu aku juga ada acara high school rapper, jangan membuatku tambah lelah Donghyuck.. kau menyiksaku namanya!"

"Menyiksamu?" Donghyuck memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jangan bertingkah seolah hanya kau yang lelah disini!" Cerca nya.

Mark menghela napasnya, "Oke.. apa maumu?"

"Oh.. sejak kapan kau perduli apa kemauanku Mark Lee?" Haechan turun dari ranjangnya dan menunjuk wajah Mark dengan telunjuknya, "Kau tidak tahu kan seberapa kesalnya aku melihatmu setiap hari pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam? Ketika kita bertemu juga kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan member lain bukan denganku! Oke, aku mengerti kalau itu juga bukan keinginanmu untuk memiliki jadwal yang padat, tapi bisakah kau mengerti sedikit kalau aku juga merindukanmu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Atau apa kau juga tahu kalau selama ini juga aku sakit melihatmu yang sering tidak fokus karena kelelahan? Apa kau tahu Mark Lee?!" Bentak Haechan, dia tidak tahan lagi dengan ini semua.. dia juga kesal kenapa dirinya bisa sepeduli itu dengan Mark tapi Mark seolah tidak pernah mempedulikan kekhawatiran Haechan, Mark seolah tidak menghargai perhatian Haechan sehingga Haechan juga merasa muak dengan Mark.

"Ayo.. kita putus saja.." Ucap Haechan final.

"Jangan kekanakan seperti ini." Ujar Mark.

"Sekarang kau mengatakan aku kekanakan? Woah.. aku tidak percaya aku mendengar ini dari mulutmu Mark.."

"Aku tidak akan mau putus denganmu."

"Kenapa? Bukannya memang kau ingin kita putus? Bukannya kau sudah bosan denganku? Bukannya kau bilang aku keka-"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK!"

"TAPI AKU MAU PUTUS DENGANMU SIALAN!"

Ini pertama kalinya.. pertama kali mereka saling membentak satu sama lain dan itu menyakiti kedua hati orang itu namun mereka tidak mau mengakuinya karena ego masing-masing.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Mark akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Kau mau kita putus kan? Ya sudah.. kita akhiri saja sekarang.." Mark segera keluar dari kamar setelah mengucapkan hal itu meninggalkan Haechan yang langsung menangis karena pertahanannya sudah runtuh, hatinya sakit, jiwanya lelah, dan pikirannya juga sama lelahnya. Dia tidak sanggup seperti ini..

* * *

 **WE BROKE UP**

* * *

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK!"

"TAPI AKU MAU PUTUS DENGANMU SIALAN!"

Ketujuh pria yang sedang duduk di ruang santai hanya membeku di tempatnya masing-masing mendengar kedua maknae mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain, bahkan sang leader pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kedua adiknya saling berteriak seperti itu. Mereka tetap di posisi yang sama sampai Mark tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana dengan raut wajah yang kacau.

"Ma-" Ucapan Doyoung terhenti begitu Johnny menyenggol lengannya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mark keluar dari dorm dan menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras, saat itulah semua member baru menghela napasnya bersamaan karena entah sejak kapan ternyata mereka menahan napas.

"Aku.. tidak salah dengar kan..?" Gumam Yuta.

"Mereka putus..?" Lirih Taeyeong.

Winwin yang cukup dekat dengan kedua maknae itu juga menampilkan wajah sedih, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang ia tidak mengerti tapi dia tahu kalau barusan Haechan minta putus dengan Mark. Member tertua nct juga hanya menghela napasnya tidak percaya, selama dia kenal Haechan dan Mark sekalipun keduanya bertengkar tidak pernah sampai separah ini apalagi Mark sampai membentak Haechan juga.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Doyoung, dia terlihat ingin menangis karena memang kedua adiknya itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Johnny menenangkan semuanya. Dia tahu bagaimana Mark begitu menyayangi Haechan jadi Johnny yakin kalau ini hanya cobaan kecil untuk hubungan Mark juga Haechan.

* * *

 **WE BROKE UP**

* * *

Haechan membuka kedua matanya perlahan, rasanya kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya juga sakit sekali. Dia baru tersadar kalau ternyata semalam dia tidur dalam posisi terduduk di lantai dan kepalanya di tepi ranjang. Haechan melihat kasurnya yang terlihat cukup rapi, berarti Mark tidak tidur disini kemarin malam.

Didalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya di mana pria Kanada itu berada tapi otaknya menolak untuk memikirkan Mark karena sekarang mereka tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi jadi untuk apa dia menangisi seorang Mark Lee? Buang-buang waktunya saja. Haechan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kasurnya sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit di kamar mandi, diapun keluar dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur karena dia sama sekali tidak berminat keluar dari kamar ini. Selain karena dia malas bertemu Mark, dia juga bingung mau bagaimana menghadapi kakak-kakaknya itu.

 _Tok Tok_

"Haechan, ini aku Doyoung.."

Haechan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mempersilakan Doyoung untuk masuk. Ternyata Doyoung membawakan nampan makanan untuk dirinya, dan dia merasa tersentuh melihat perhatian dari Doyoung.

"Gomawo hyung.."

Doyoung meletakan nampan nya di meja belajar Haechan lalu tersenyum dan menarik Haechan kedalam pelukan hangatnya karena dia tahu Haechan pasti sangat kesepian, "Gwenchana..?" Tanya Doyoung hati-hati.

Haechan hanya mengangguk kecil di bahu Doyoung, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Doyoung menepuk punggung Haechan, "Menangis saja, member lain sedang keluar dan Mark juga berada di dorm Dream jadi hanya ada aku dan kau.. tenang saja.."

Dan seketika itu pula Haechan mulai kembali menangis di bahu Doyoung, dia mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini memberatkan hatinya dan saat itu juga dia menyadari betapa berartinya seorang Mark Lee didalam hidupnya tapi sekarang dia sudah terlambat karena dengan seenaknya dia memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyayangi kalian berdua?" Tanya Doyoung begitu tangis Haechan mulai mereda.

Haechan hanya mengangguk dan Doyoung mengelus rambut Haechan lembut, "Aku sedih melihat kalian seperti ini.. kau harus tahu kalau Mark dari kemarin malam sampai pagi ini terus mengunci dirinya di kamar kosong yang ada dorm Dream padahal sejak kemarin dia belum makan apapun.. bahkan seluruh member sudah membujuknya makan tapi dia tidak mau." Jelas Doyoung membuat hati Haechan terasa semakin sakit.

"Kalian berdua itu hanya terlalu mencintai satu sama lain.. tapi juga kalian berdua saling tidak mengerti perasaan masing-masing." Doyoung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menahan bahu Haechan, "Dengar aku Donghyuck-ah.. aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Mark bukan? Kau juga merindukan dia bukan? Tapi kau juga harus mengerti kalau Mark itu lelah dan kalian sama-sama remaja, kalian pasti juga ingin punya waktu bermain bukan selalu bersama dengan kekasihnya.. bukannya aku membela Mark tapi kau juga harus mengerti Mark lebih baik lagi."

Doyoung mengacak rambut cokelat kemerahan Haechan, "Kau tahu? Aku bangga dengan kalian berdua karena kalian berdua masih sangat muda namun sudah bergabung dengan dua sub unit yang jadwalnya sungguh padat, Mark juga masuk di tiga sub unit dan akan mengikuti program survival rapp kan? Aku mengerti kalau kalian juga pasti lelah sehingga emosi kalian tidak terkontrol dan masa pubertas kalian juga mempengaruhi.. tapi kalian juga harus tahu kalau melihat bertengkar seperti ini membuat aku dan hyung yang lain merasa sedih, jadi kalian harus segera baikan oke?"

"Hyung tapi kami sudah pu-"

"Aku tidak peduli kalian putus atau tidak, aku tahu kedekatan kalian dari dulu, masa hanya karena kalian putus persahabatan kalian juga putus? Aku dan yang lain akan benar-benar marah jika itu terjadi." Sela Doyoung.

Haechan hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan yang Doyoung katakan padanya, dia juga ingin bisa segera memperbaiki ini semua tapi apakah dia bisa..? Kemarin itu perasaannya sungguh kacau dan kata-kata putus itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Haechan tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya, bertemu Mark saja dia belum siap apalagi memperbaiki hubungan.. Haechan benar-benar belum mampu.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi.. kau harus makan sarapanmu karena kalau tidak aku akan marah, aku keluar dulu Donghyuck-ah.."

Haechan hanya menghela napasnya lelah dan mencari ponsel miliknya namun setelah beberapa saat dia baru ingat kalau Mark kemarin mengambil ponselnya dan belum dikembalikan lagi. Haechan hanya kembali menghela napas berharap semua masalah yang ia lalui ini segera berlalu dan tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding kamar mereka, foto itu diambil saat masa SM Rookies. Haechan tersenyum tipis mengingat masa-masa rookies nya bersama Mark yang selalu dikatakan Tom and Jerry couple namun akhirnya Tom and Jerry itu malah pacaran. Walaupun kini mereka juga akhirnya telah putus.

* * *

 **WE BROKE UP**

* * *

Jeno menggeleng pelan kearah member Dream yang lain saat pintu kamar yang ditempati Mark belum juga dibuka, semua member sudah mencoba untuk membuat sang leader keluar dari kamar setidaknya untuk minum air putih namun pria Kanada itu masih memilih diam di dalam kamar dan tak mengucapkan apapun.. Bahkan sampai maknae mereka saja tak mampu membuat leadernya beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Mana Mark?"

Semua member menoleh mendengar suara yang baru datang dari pintu masuk dan ternyata yang datang adalah Jaehyun serta Johnny yang merupakan member paling dekat dengan Mark. Renjun menunjuk pintu kamar didepannya dengan tatapan sedikit takut karena sungguh aura kedua hyung nya itu mendadak lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya.

"Mark Lee.. keluar sekarang.." Panggil Jaehyun.

Johnny mengetuk pintu kamarnya, " _Mark Lee, I know your feeling now but let us talk to you and open the door!_ "

" _I don't wanna talk with anyone so please leave me alone_." Balas Mark dari dalam kamar.

Jaehyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Mark, "Mark dengar.. kau mau mati didalam sana juga aku tidak peduli tapi kau harus memikirkan orang-orang disekitarmu yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau bahkan mengacuhkan adik-adikmu dengan sifat kekanakanmu ini, kemana sikap dewasa mu? Kemana leadership mu Mark Lee? Buka pintunya dan kita bicara."

Beberapa saat setelahnya mereka mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Jaehyun dan Johnny pun segera masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Mereka menghampiri Mark yang duduk di ranjang dengan wajah yang tampak lesu itu, Jaehyun bahkan bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata anak itu.

" _Are you broke up with him_?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Mark mengangkat bahunya, " _I don't know.. time went too fast and I don't really realize what happened last time, I'm too frustrated and Haechan said_.."

" _Are you still love him until now_?"

"Johnny hyung, aku bahkan sudah bersumpah saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Haechan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya.." Ucap Mark frustasi.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah perbaiki saja hubungan kalian.. aku yakin Haechan hanya sedang emosi saja kemarin.."

"Tapi dia selalu begitu.. menyalahkan aku dan aku yang harus mengalah, dia bilang aku tidak mengerti dia tapi menurutku ini sudah yang terbaik yang kulakukan untuknya, aku juga muak dengan sikapnya.. aku lelah dengan sifat Haechan."

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Kau putus dengannya? Ini yang kau inginkan?"

Mark tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, dia hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena dia juga bingung mau menjawab apalagi.. Dia terkadang lelah dengan sifat Haechan, belum lagi saat anak itu mulai mendiamkannya seperti kemarin tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga mencintai anak itu dengan sepenuh hatinya dan tidak ingin putus dengan Haechan, namun sekarang sudah terlambat.. dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Johnny merangkul bahu Mark, "Setidaknya.. bisa kan kalian kembali bersahabat? Mendengar kalian bertengkar kemarin itu rasanya sangat aneh dan menyedihkan.. aku bicara begini karena aku menyayangi mu dan Haechan, kalian adalah adikku."

"Benar Mark.. kau lebih dewasa dibanding Haechan, jadi kau juga harus lebih memaklumi sikap Haechan, mengatakan Haechan kekanakan itu menurutku keterlaluan.." Jaehyun menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Mark, "Kunci nya itu adalah pengertian."

Mark menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Iya hyung.."

"Keluar dan minta maaf lah pada adik-adikmu karena mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mark segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui member Dream nya, saat dia keluar semua mata membernya terlihat kaget dan menyiratkan perasaan lega sehingga membuat Mark merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk semua member Dream kesayangannya.. dan tentu saja para member Dream pun menyambut pelukan Mark dengan perasaan bahagia, mereka senang melihat Mark sudah bisa memberikan senyum pada mereka walaupun mereka tahu Mark masih menyimpan sebuah kesedihan didalam hatinya.

"Hyung, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin hyung dan Haechan hyung baik-baik saja." Ucap Jisung polos setelah melepas pelukannya.

Chenle mengangguk setuju, "Kalau hyung dan Haechan hyung bertengkar terus aku bisa sedih."

Mark mengangguk mendengar ucapan kedua maknae Dream dan mengacak rambut mereka gemas, "Kalian tenang saja.. aku dan Haechan baik-baik saja."

 _Baik-baik saja..._

Mark benar-benar berharap kalau semoga dia dan Haechan memang benar akan baik-baik saja..

* * *

 **WE BROKE UP**

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Haechan mengatakan putus dengan Mark. Mereka masih satu kamar, masih saling bicara satu sama lain, masih mengadakan banyak skinship di depan kamera untuk para fans, dan masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka pikir bagaimanapun juga persahabatan mereka tidak boleh putus begitu saja, selain itu mereka juga harus bertindak profesional jika didepan para fans kan. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari hubungan mereka sekarang yaitu jika mereka sedang di kamar berdua mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya lalu sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, berbeda dengan dulu yang selalu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda, mengobrol, ataupun bernyanyi bersama.

Sesungguhnya baik Mark maupun Haechan tidak suka keadaan yang seperti ini, tapi mereka terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rasa kalau mereka masih saling membutuhkan. Mereka terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaan mereka. Sampai hyung-hyung mereka pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keduanya yang malu-malu kucing itu. Sampai pada suatu hari saat member Dream baru saja selesai interview untuk NCT Life Mini Series, Haechan sepertinya sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi terus-terusan seperti ini dengan Mark.

 _Demi apapun dia rindu setengah mati dengan Mark hyungnya!_

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu dan berharap dalam hati semoga Mark mengetahui maksudnya. Saat Mark tengah bersama Jisung dan Jeno, Haechan memanggil Mark dan Haechan tidak menyangka kalau kamera juga mengikuti Mark tapi dia pikir lebih bagus juga jika kamera ikut karena dia ingin dunia tahu kalau dia itu masih sayang sama Mark.

"Saranghae." Ucap Haechan singkat,padat, dan jelas pada Mark.

Haechan tahu pria Kanada itu kaget tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan tidak mau menatap matanya, malahan dia mengatai Haechan evil segala. Haechan mendengus dalam hati melihat tingkah Mark yang menurutnya sok keren itu.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian di lift bukannya melihat sesuatu yang enak dipandang dia malah melihat Jeno bersama Mark berduaan di lift. Astaga.. kalau Haechan tidak ingat kamera dia sudah menarik Jeno dan memperingatinya dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya, tapi kemudian Haechan memilih untuk memberikan kode lagi pada Mark dengan menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari sunbae favorite nya yaitu Spring Day milik Bangtan Sonyeodan.

Haechan benar-benar bepikir kalau dia sudah memberikan kode yang amat sangat luar biasa jelas untuk Mark dengan hanya menyanyikan bagian _'Bogoshipoda.._ ' nya saja tapi dasar lelaki bodoh sialan namun sayangnya tampan itu tetap saja tidak menghiraukannya. Haechan masa bodoh sekarang, dia sudah cukup baik mau memberikan kode pada Mark tapi pria itu malah acuh. Ya sudah lihat saja nanti! Kalau dia menempel dengan Jeno terus dia juga bisa kok menempel dengan yang lain! Haechan kembali mendengus sebal karena mengingat kalau akhir-akhir ini Mark dan Jeno memang keterlaluan dekatnya sampai-sampai kalau tidak ingat dengan statusnya yang sudah jadi mantan pacar ini, Haechan sebenarnya mau menghabisi Jeno.

 _Mentang-mentang Jaemin tidak ada begitu? Lihat saja nanti akan kuadukan pada Jaemin baru tahu rasa!_ Ucap Haechan dalam hatinya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka Haechan pun segera memasang wajah tersenyumnya dan menyapa beberapa staff yang ada disana, setidaknya dia harus mengenyampingkan urusan pribadi nya dan memprioritaskan pekerjaannya dulu bukan?

* * *

 **WE BROKE UP**

* * *

Jadwal Dream sudah selesai dan kini mereka tengah berada di dalam van untuk kembali ke dorm mereka masing-masing, seperti biasa mereka akan mengantarkan member dream dulu ke dorm sebelum mengantar Mark serta Haechan ke dorm 127.

Di dalam perjalanan Haechan memilih untuk memasang headset nya dan memejamkan matanya karena hari ini dia lelah sekali, dia bersyukur karena akhirnya dia sudah selesai promosi bersama 127 dan promosi bersama dream juga sebentar lagi selesai tapi bukan berarti dia akan santai karena kalau tidak salah dia masih harus mengadakan event event lain untuk promosi.

Jika Haechan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, Mark malah memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku kecil yang ia pergunakan untuk menulis lirik rapp nya. Mark pikir kalau dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk babak selanjutnya dari sekarang, karena ini memang pilihannya sejak awal, dia ingin mengembangkan kemampuan rapp nya bersama teman-teman yang seumuran dengannya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Chenle tiba-tiba bertanya.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Chenle, "Membuat lirik rapp."

"Untuk kompetisi rapp mu itu ya?"

"Yap.. Kau tidak tidur seperti yang lain?"

Chenle menggeleng, "Aku tidak ngantuk hyung.." Chenle melirik member yang lain sebelum kembali menatap Mark.

Mark menatap Chenle yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu membuat Mark gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Chenle, "Kenapa Chenle-ya?"

"Mark hyung kenapa tadi bilang Haechan hyung itu evil? Padahal tadi Haechan hyung bilang saranghae ke Mark hyung."

"A.. ah.. Itu.."

"Hyung kalau sayang itu bilang, jangan seperti tadi.. Haechan hyung pasti sedih." Lanjut Chenle.

Mark hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Chenle, sebenarnya tadi dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Haechan akan berkata seperti itu padanya didepan kamera pula. Mark jadi bingung sebenarnya maksud Haechan itu apa? Mengajak balikan begitu? Atau hanya iseng saja? Toh.. Anak itu memang suka iseng dari dulu.

Tapi ucapan Chenle tadi membuatnya berpikir dua kali, selama ini Chenle tidak pernah berkomentar apapun mengenai hubungannya dengan Haechan setelah mereka putus. Tapi Mark tahu kalau sebenarnya adik-adiknya itu juga ingin Mark dan Haechan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Mark menghela napas lelah, matanya menatap kaca spion yang menampilkan wajah lelah Haechan yang tengah tertidur di kursi belakang.

"Chenle-ya." Panggil Mark.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu memang kalimat apa yang harus aku ucapkan untuk membalas ucapan Haechan?"

Chenle terkekeh, "Masa hyung tidak tahu? Tentu saja nado saranghae."

Mark ikut tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Chenle, "Arra.. Gomawo Chenle-ya.."

Chenle mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang leader. Kemudian Mark melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang sempat tertunda yaitu menulis lirik rapp sedangkan Chenle hanya menikmati pemandangan di luar.

Tak lama kemudian mobil van mereka berhenti di basement apartement Dream, para member Dream pun turun setelah berpamitan dengan Mark. Haechan masih tertidur pulas jadi member Dream juga tidak tega membangunkannya.

Setelah semua member Dream turun, manager segera mengantarkan Haechan serta Mark untuk kembali ke dorm 127 karena sudah cukup malam dan Mark serta Haechan butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk pertumbuhan mereka. Karena jarak yang tak begitu jauh dan jalanan yang lancar merekapun akhirnya tiba di apartement 127.

"Haechan masih tidur ya?" Tanya manager mereka.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya kearah Haechan yang duduk di belakang, "Sepertinya begitu noona.."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau bangunkan? Noona mau membawakan barang kalian keatas dengan staff yang lain."

"Hm.. Kalau aku yang bawakan barang saja bagaimana noona?" Tanya Mark ragu.

Sang manager tertawa melihat tingkah Mark, "Kenapa sih kau itu sekarang menjauh sekali dari Haechan? Biasanya kalian menempel terus.." Heran sang manager.

Mark hanya meringis pelan karena tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Manager mereka memang tidak tahu kalau dia dan Haechan dulu pacaran karena yang tahu itu hanya member NCT saja.

"Noona bukan begi-"

"Sudah bangunkan Haechan saja.. Aku akan membawakan barang-barang kalian dan ini kunci mobilnya."

Mark menghela napasnya melihat punggung managernya dan para staff yang mulai menjauh, dia akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu belakang dan membukanya.

"Haechan-ah.. Bangun.. Kita sudah sampai.."

Mark menggeleng melihat Haechan yang masih memejamkan matanya dan malah menyamankan tidurnya di kursi penumpang, Mark menggoyangkan pundak Haechan pelan, "Donghyuck.. Bangun..Yah.. Lee Donghyuck.."

Haechan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan bertemu begitu saja dengan mata Mark yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ayo turun.."

Haechan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, "Gendong.." Rengeknya.

Mark menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya, gendong? Maksudnya dia menggendong Haechan di punggungnya? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar ya?

"Apa?"

"Gendong aku Mark Lee.." Ulang Haechan.

"Tapi kan.."

"Kau cerewet sekali sih.. Tidak tahu ya aku benar-benar lelah?" Sungut Haechan.

Mark mengalah, dia berjongkok didepan pintu mobil dan Haechan dengan senang hati naik ke punggung Mark serta tanpa ragu mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher pria Kanada itu.

Mark mengunci mobilnya kemudian membenarkan posisi Haechan di punggungnya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mark tersenyum dalam hati merasakan Haechan mengubur wajahnya di bahu Mark, bahkan dia bisa merasakan napas Haechan yang terdengar teratur.

 _Apa anak ini tidur lagi?_ Pikir Mark sembari menunggu lift.

"Kenapa wangimu beda?" Gumam Haechan di bahu Mark.

Tebakan Mark salah, anak itu tidak tidur lagi, "Aku memakai parfum Yuta hyung tadi, kenapa? Apa aneh?"

"Aku tidak suka saja.." Balas Haechan, "Oh iya hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Aku kangen.." Cicit Haechan malu.

Mark menyunggingkan senyumnya kecil, "Kangen? Siapa?" Tanya Mark pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Haechan memukul bahu Mark kesal karena hyung nya itu tidak peka sekali sih, dia jadi heran kenapa dia bisa begitu cinta sama hyung nya ini bahkan masih belum bisa move on juga, "Sudahlah tidak jadi.. Kau itu memang payah Mark."

"Maaf deh.." Mark masuk ke dalam pintu lift yang terbuka lalu menekan angka sepuluh, "Ngomong-ngomong maksud mu tadi bilang saranghae itu apa?"

Haechan terkejut setengah mati ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Mark langsung, dia pikir Mark akan tidak menganggap pusing hal itu tapi ternyata dia salah. Haechan terdiam sebentar, mencoba memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab Mark.

"Uh.. Itu.. Kan kita punya banyak shipper jadi kupikir hal itu akan menyenangkan hati mereka iya kan?"

Mark mendengus mendengar jawaban Haechan, jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau Haechan melakukan itu bukan hanya untuk fanservice tapi anak ini tidak mau mengakuinya, "Kau bohong."

"Memangnya kau berpikir apa? Kau saja menjawab nya dengan tidak jelas begitu, memang aku senakal itu ya sampai kau bilang aku evil?" Ujar Haechan dengan suara nya yang terdengar imut menurut Mark.

"Aku pikir kau mau kita balikan lagi.."

"Huh...?"

"Iya.." Mark kembali membenarkan posisi Haechan di bahunya sebelum keluar dari dalam lift, "Aku pikir kau mau minta kita balikan lagi."

"Y.. ya.. Itu kan.."

"Kau tidak mau?"

Haechan membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

Mark menghentikan langkah kakinya di lorong yang sepi itu, "Balikan denganku, kau tidak mau?"

Haechan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia tidak tahu kalau Mark akan sejauh ini membicarakan hal ini. Dia bahkan tidak protes saat Mark menurunkannya dari gendongan dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipinya.

"Donghyuck.. Jawab aku.."

Haechan menatap mata Mark yang berada di depannya ragu, "Kau yakin..? Maksudku waktu itu kan ki-"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi.." Sela Mark, "Aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintai aku kan? Sama Donghyuck-ah.. Aku juga begitu.."

Mark menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, " _Aku minta maaf kalau aku bukan pria yang tampan seperti Jaehyun hyung, bukan pria yang suaranya bagus seperti Taeil hyung, dan bukan pria yang selalu membelamu kalau kau salah seperti Doyoung hyung.. tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku adalah pria yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu disaat kau sedih maupun kau senang, aku juga pria yang akan selalu menerima segala sumpah serapahmu dengan lapang dada walaupun aku lebih tua darimu, dan yang terpenting.. aku adalah pria yang akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku mati Lee Donghyuck_."

"Mark.." Haechan tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi pada pria Kanada itu, dia terlalu tersentuh dan tidak terpikir olehnya kalau Mark bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Yang bisa Haechan lakukan sekarang hanya memeluk pria Kanada itu erat dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Yah.. Jangan menangis.." Ujar Mark sambil mengelus rambut Haechan.

Haechan menggeleng di ceruk leher Mark, "Aku minta maaf Mark.."

"Maaf kenapa?" Mark melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah Haechan.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu kecewa, aku tahu kalau aku yang salah tapi aku selalu menyalahkanmu.. Aku minta maaf selalu menuntutmu ini itu tanpa berpikir apa kau menyukainya atau tidak.. Maafkan aku.."

Mark tidak bisa menahan senyum nya melihat Haechan yang seperti ini, dia benar-benar berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kali ini.. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan Haechan.

"Lee Donghyuck.. Aku juga minta maaf ya selalu membuatmu khawatir, tapi kau harus percaya padaku kalau aku akan baik-baik saja oke?" Mark mencium dahi Haechan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Donghyuck-ah.."

Haechan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi ratanya yang lucu dan kembali memeluk hyung kesayangan sekaligus kekasihnya itu, "Sebenarnya tadi aku kesal setengah mati sama hyung.. Tapi karena tadi hyung sudah sangat romantis padaku aku jadi tidak kesal padamu lagi." Haechan terkekeh mengingat kembali ucapan Mark padanya.

"Mark hyung.." Panggil Haechan dengan nada imutnya.

"Apa?"

Haechan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mark dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir pria Kanada itu, Haechan tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Mark yang kelihatan kaget itu lalu dia segera berjalan mendahului Mark kearah dorm mereka.

"Lee Donghyuck!" Seru Mark.

Haechan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk ke dalam dorm meninggalkan Mark yang masih ditempatnya. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengikuti anak itu ke dalam dorm.

* * *

 **WE BROKE UP**

* * *

"Haechan-ah.. Kau lihat buku matematika ku tidak?" Tanya Mark yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi.

Haechan yang baru masuk ke kamar setelah mandi mengernyit bingung, "Kemarin kan hyung mengerjakan tugasnya masa lupa ditaruh dimana."

"Ah ini!" Mark akhirnya menemukan buku matematika nya di meja belajar Haechan, dia baru ingat kalau kemarin dia belajar di meja Haechan.

"Makanya hyung kalau belajar di meja sendiri jangan di meja orang lain.."

"Iya.. Iya.. Sudah ya aku pergi.."

Baru dua langkah Mark berjalan Haechan sudah menarik kerah blazernya sehingga dia termundur ke belakang, Mark menatap Haechan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau lupa minum vitamin Mark Lee.." Ujar Haechan sembari memasukkan dua butir vitamin ke dalam mulut Mark, dia juga memberikan segelas air putih untuk membantu Mark menelan vitaminnya.

"Gomawo.." Ujar Mark.

Haechan mengangguk, "Sudah.. Hati-hati ya.."

Haechan melambaikan tangannya pada Mark namun pria itu masih diam ditempatnya membuat Haechan jadi kesal, "Kau mau telat ya?"

"Ani... tapi aku mau ini.." Mark mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Haechan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir anak itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada lumatan. Dia hanya menempelkannya disana selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali melepaskannya.

"Aku pergi.."

Begitu suara pintu tertutup terdengar oleh Haechan, pria itu langsung terduduk di kasur dengan wajah memerah, "Sialan Mark Lee..." Geramnya kesal sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Mark itu sekalinya cuek, ya cuek sekalian tapi kalau sekalinya manis, pria itu benar-benar kemanisan sampai membuat Haechan ingin pingsan.. Dia kan jadi sebal kalau disaat Mark sedang manis begini pria itu malah harus pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
